SYOC Survival of the Fittest: The Race
by Green Eyes Wander
Summary: SYOC! 40 Candidates enter. There are 15 miles of Maze between them and their escape. 20 of them will make it to the Box. 20 of them will live. 20 of them will go on to the next test... but 20 of them will not be so fortunate. For 20 of them, these will be their last days. Everyone must fight for a chance to live. This is Survival of the Fittest. This is The Race. SYOC rules inside


Ava Paige never created the Maze Trials or the Scorch trials. Instead there was the Race, the War, and the Finale. 40 candidates are taken before the age of 10. For Ten years they are taught by the world's best remaining educators, trained in arts of survival, tested physically and mentally, and raised under strict ruler by WICKED's finest. They were being prepared for The Survival of The Fittest Trials.

40 candidates will be placed along the outskirts of a circular maze. They will have no memories, just a small pack with a few supplies and a note. In the center, at least 15 miles from where they've started, there is an elevator. Its doors will close once there are 20 people inside: no more, no less. Anyone who doesn't make it will be left in the Maze to perish.

This is The Race. It begins today; it ends with only 20 survivors.

"""""""""""""

This is a little experiment of my own. I've always liked to do unusual SYOCs but this one is weird even for me. The basic plot is that Ava Paige wasn't the levelheaded, thoughtful woman she appears to be in the books. Instead of creating the still cruel Maze Trials, she created the even crueler Race Trials. Like the Maze, teens with no memories are placed into a closed environment with many obstacles.

Here's the thing: a lot of the cast of characters are going to die. So rather than have everyone submit a character they're really attached to and have to decide who to kill off, I am going to ask everyone to submit at least two characters. One character you're a more invested in (the Primary), and another that you wouldn't be _as_ sad to see pass away (The Secondary). This way I can kill off the first few of characters with out people being too sad at the beginning. However, I'm not going to treat the "less favored" any differently, and I don't want them to all be useless, easily killable characters. You should fill out the form of both characters with a similar enthusiasm. I know this is a bit weird, but I think it could be really interesting.

I'm going to take about 10-15 primaries and 10-15 secondary. there will be also a couple of candidates who are never really mentioned just like in the book.

""""""""""""""

Rules:

1) No Mary Sues. That goes with out saying. On the other hand, I don't want your secondary character to be a total train wreck of a person either. I want everyone else reading to not know if your character is a primary or not. So everyone will have flaws and strengths.

2) Send in both forms through a PM titled "The Race: Primary character name" or "The Race: Secondary character name".

3) You only have to send in one character. You can send in as many secondary characters that you want but only one primary. I can't promise I will except all of your characters or any of your characters but I will try to take many from a range of people.

4) You must review as much as possible. I need feedback.

5) Name your character off of people who had a significant impact on history. If you really can't think of one, you can make one up but I want a small description of what impact they made.

""""""""

 **Primary Form**

Name Given at Birth:

Name Given By WICKED:

Historical Figure They are Named After:

Gender:

Age:

Sexuality:

Race:

Nationality:

Personality:

5 Key Personality traits:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality Strengths:

Personality Weaknesses:

Eye color:

Hair Color:

Height:

Body type:

General Appearance:

Survival Skills:

Survival weaknesses:

Preferred Weapons: (Nothing crazy, simple weapons like knives, sling shot, bow and arrow etc.)

Fears:

Fatal Flaw: (Optional, but let me know if they have one)

Clothes they are wearing at the Start of The Race: (Keep it simple, they weren't given much)

Back Pack Personal Items: (Optional, Max 2)

Life before they were taken: (brief summary)

Family:

Types of People they like:

Types of People they dislike:

Romantic Relationship Preference: (Type of person they'd be interested in)

Sample Dialogue: (Just a few lines)

Anything Extra:

"""""""""""""

 **Secondary Form**

Full Name:

WICKED Given Name:

Historical Figure they were named after:

Gender:

Age:

Sexuality:

Race:

Nationality:

Personality:

5 Key Personality traits:

Eye color:

Hair Color:

Height:

Body type:

General Appearance:

Survival Skills:

Survival weaknesses:

Something that might kill them:

Preferred Weapons: (Nothing crazy, simple weapons like knives, sling shot, bow and arrow etc.)

"""""""

PM me with any questions or concerns! Let's see how this goes people, I'm excited!


End file.
